With the enhancement of mobile phone capacity and mobile phone processor performance, more and more applications are installed in a mobile phone. Now, mobile phones all add entries for common applications at a first screen page. However, the shortcut entries for these common applications are only shortcuts of some fixed applications, or applications recommended according to use frequency for a user. These application are sometimes not applications the use currently needs to use. For example, in the evening, the user might prefer to open a video-class application to watch a TV drama. For another example, if the user is in a restaurant, an application he/she might want to open is likely an application like group-buying or payment. Therefore, if a user scenario is considered when recommending applications to the user, applications might need to be opened will be recommended to the user more accurately, which shortens the user's operation path and brings a better experience.